youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Too Hot
Too Hot is the 17th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics (B.g.) I took off, fuck the law Lookin for b.g Sayin that I killed a nigga around the club last week Left the scene ridin in a big body So I flip and scrip now I'm in da ef three Playin by different bitches cuz my face in the paper Profile done although she couldnt describe me, I got the eraser I don't discriminate I flip a bitch too She got to be eleminated I kill a bitch too She her hair fixed by my sister she lost she gonna get her To let me drop her off by this nigga Across the river She ridin with me thinkin that it's cool and shit She dont think I know that she let her live loose and shit I'm gonna pull over pull her out and pop some slugs in the bitch And leave her pussy stinkin cuz I dont love a bitch But I was smart comin up, never trust a bitch And don't hesitate for a minute to chug the bitch She was tryin to get me locked up It was a must that the hoe get cocked up Fuckin with me best believe that I'll do ya lots Got ya sayin them hot boy niggas too too hot Too too hot Chorus: (juvenile) What do ya call a nigga that be duckin the law ( hot hot) What do ya call a nigga that be playin it wrong (hot hot) What do ya call a nigga that don't give a fuck who you are (hot hot) What do ya call a nigga that play it like its the ball (hot hot) (Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot) (Juvenile) Lil one and gone Lil one was stuck in this shit Lil one say he gonna bust a nigga head if you fuck with his bitch Lil one got the court hot Lil one got the dough bar in front of your mama house up in your block Lil one got the 44 cocked Lil one ??? even no pops So lil one dont give em no props Lil one make em timber Lil one got a bad temper Lil one killed that boy in november Lil one be hustlin Lil one be thuggin Lil one doesnt wanna come up from nothin I know lil one aint gonna stop I know lil one aint gonna let a nigga run him off the block Lil one kind of remind me of me Man lil one a g Lil one runnin with the big boys Lil one fuckin these hoes Lil one got some of these old niggas drove Lil one makin his g's Lil one runnin them keys Lil one four-hundred degrees Lil one be shy Lil one got twenty inches on his ride Lil one got two chrome four fives Lil one don't give a fuck if he die or not Lil one said to jumball he gonna ride on his block Chorus x 2 (Young turk) Hot boys we on fire They don't gotta nigga who could outshine us Cash money records will there be nothin nice The rolex be werlin Full of ice We get our spark on nigga Through the week Me, wayne, juve, and the b.g How you luv it now boy You drove ha Cuz you're cold and we're hotter than a stove ha Fuckin hoes, after shows Tag-teamin, in them hoes my wee be shooting semen Gots sports cars On chrome realla B and slim get out of the house and walk the tone realla Hot boys we livin legends hope ya heard the word Duckin the law runnin through ports with a flock of birds We too hot Chorus x 2 (Lil wayne) I have you burning up cuz I be (hot hot) Like a firecracker I'm (tss tss) pow See these niggas can't take me Cuz they know they takin care of my baby Don't get mad, just follow me now wodie We the real hot boys All of them other fake niggas need to stop boy I got diamonds and gold and I tote my strap Got my reeboks and baus and I ride on platinum Hot girls who I'm after from the utp Wodie I got that fire, so holla at me Now look deep into the holes you see 8 in the half Put them things up in they (ugh) like a stake in the grass I'm a real hot boy I'm shakin the deck If you a real hot girl you can take it in half Lil' wayne playboy can't put the fire out for a nigga Stop tryin, I be too too hot Chorus x 2 The hot boyz, the hot boyz Niggas is the hot boyz, the hot boyz Them niggas is the hot boyz, the hot boyz Them niggas is the hot boyz, the hot boyz On fire Grab the maggy lever then the boys wouldnt step Grab the 8010 then the boys wouldnt step Grab the 223 then the boys wouldnt step Young turk, juvenile, lil wayne are real hot boys